I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive radar systems and, more particularly, to such a system which identifies animate objects within a range of interest.
II. Description of Material Art
There are previously known automotive radar systems and such automotive radar systems are expected to become more prevalent in the future. These automotive radar systems typically comprise a high frequency radar transmitter which transmits a radar signal in a known direction. The transmitter may transmit the radar signal in either a continuous or pulse mode.
These systems also include a receiver connected to the appropriate antenna system which receives echoes or reflections from the transmitted radar signal. Each such reflection or echo represents an object struck by the transmitted radar signal.
To date, the use of automotive radar has been generally limited to collision avoidance systems. For example, in some radar systems, the system detects the distance between the vehicle immediately forward of the vehicle having radar. Whenever the distance between the two vehicles falls less than a predetermined amount, which may vary as a function of speed, the radar system either generates an alert to the driver or automatically slows the vehicle down to increase the spacing between the vehicle and the next forward vehicle.
Still other automotive radar systems detect the distance of objects within the direction of travel of the automotive vehicle and take necessary steps to avoid collision with those objects.
There are situations, however, where an object is outside the direction of travel of the vehicle but may move into the direction of travel of the vehicle and cause a collision. For example, animals, such as deer, as well as people may move suddenly into the path of travel of the vehicle and cause a collision. These previously known radar systems have been unable to discriminate between animate objects which may move into the path of travel of the vehicle and inanimate objects.